


What's In-Between

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Betaed, Emotional Baggage, Gang Rape, Guilt, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fought just so Dean would walk away, but this time it went too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is 17, Sam is 13.
> 
> Beta: ellender
> 
> The remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> \--
> 
> Rate between pairing: John/Sam - M or T, Sam is still young... 
> 
> Dean on the other hand is Explicit.

Love? What is love?

Dean looked out the window; feeling nothing at the sight of a couple kissing as they walked down the street.

He could not share his thoughts and feelings. His father and brother didn't care how he was feeling.

His being with them didn't seem to matter. He didn't feel like he belonged. 

It felt like they didn't want him with them, and Dean felt a teardrop roll down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it off. He felt like a child who craved for love, yet there was nothing he could do.

He worked at two jobs, and all his earnings paid for their bills. He had to make their meals and clean the house, as well. It made him feel like a servant.

He had never been loved since his mom died. He was always the good son, and a good brother to Sammy. But Dean never felt the love and the fondness that his dad showed to Sam.

That evening, Dean was witness to a fight between his father and his little brother. He tried to separate them, before they'd do something stupid. But Dean ended up beaten on the cold floor.

It was not their first fight, but always seemed to happen when he was in the apartment, and that hurt him so much. 

Dean felt like air was being sucked from his lungs. He couldn't breathe and be there with them. As long as he was the only one that suffered.

He had had enough!

Dean grabbed the keys for the Impala, and left them in the middle of the fight.

He unlocked the car, and then locked the door behind him. Dean sighed in relief. The car was the only place that felt safe.

The Impala roared to life, pulled out of the driveway, and flew down the street; while in the apartment the fight stopped.

John and Sam stared at each other. They were both pleased and smiling as Dean left the apartment.

After John led his boy toward the bedroom and settled Sammy on the bed, he hugged his boy and kissed him.

The silence was broken by the ringing of his cell phone.

John fetched it from the desk, opened it and asked, "What?" in an angry, tired voice.

"Are you John Winchester, sir?"

"I might be. Who are you?" He asked.

"It's the police."

John thought about hanging up the phone, not knowing why the police were looking for him; but watching Sammy as he slept very peacefully, he didn't want to interrupt him.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" John asked.

"Your son was caught speeding and is currently at the local jail for the night," the officer replied.

"Is my car all right? No damage?"

"Your car is fine, however impounded. You can pick it up from there," The officer replied.

"I will not press charges, but I won't be there until morning," John said. Sighing heavily. "Maybe jail will help with his attitude."

"Morning it is then." The officer mumbled and hung up.

John smiled, knowing that Dean would not be back until he fetched him.

He was going to spoil Sammy before bringing the wayward son home.

John lay next to his son, hugging him closely so he could hear Sammy's heart beat.

"Have sweet dreams, my son."

\--

_While in the local jail..._

The officer led the young man toward one of the cells.

"I'll see you in the morning. Just stay alive, kid."

Dean was led toward a big cell, not knowing what he should do. But he looked at the other cellmates that were there. They stared at him with starving eyes, checking his body out when he entered the cell. 

There was no one to save him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ellender - thank you even though i nudge you everyday *Grin*
> 
> Any remain mistakes are mine.

They were coming toward him.

"Hey pretty boy, where's your daddy now?" one of the men snickered at him.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing that he was in for trouble.

But there was nothing he could do.

One of the men walked toward him, with his gang following his lead. Dean moved slowly back against the bars as far as he could, to try and protect himself, wishing he could disappear right through them.

The metal bars made his back hurt, from pushing against them so hard. 

He didn't have any place to run. Dean was stuck.

He didn't know which one of the men he should be most wary of; they were all slowly coming his way. Suddenly, he felt like crying, feeling the need to scream for the guards to haul him out of the jail.

"Gag him, and bring the pretty boy to me. I have plans for his ass." The leader told his gang, giving them orders.

Dean felt a heavy hand close over his mouth. He was led by the men and thrown on the lone bed next to the wall.

One of the men's hands were on him, holding him on the bed.

Blood. He could smell it.

 

"Al, what's next?" one of the gang asked him.

“It’s time to have some fun." Al replied, pulling his cock out of his pants.

He walked near the pretty boy and pushed his dick in Dean’s mouth.

"Suck it like a man." Al told him and pushed it in and out of Dean's mouth.

Dean was lost, he felt like he was in hell, or worse. Sucking the man's cock, and bearing the pain from the beating he’d received was too much for him.

"Tear his clothes off and let's have some fun,” Al grinned.

The order was given, and Al watched his gang members tear Dean’s clothes, revealing the smooth butt covered with new bruises. Then after removing the young man's pants, the limp cock was also pulled out.

Al removed his cock from the young man, "Turn him around, let's open that ass,"  
They turned him on his stomach, noticing the curve of his ass. He walked to the other side of Dean, slapping the cheek so painfully. "Your first time, boy? I'm flattered to be your first."

"Gag him," Al ordered, as he slapped Dean's other cheek hard, before climbing onto the bed. His legs were on the young man's and he was not letting him move. He pushed his cock into Dean with one thrust. "Now you are mine, pretty boy, considering that your family doesn't care about you, or want you.”

Dean couldn't scream as the man pushed inside of him, but he felt a tremendous amount of pain. He wished the ground would just suck him up. He no longer wished to live anymore.

The pain, smell of blood, and the humiliation was too much.

Dean tried to resist but it didn't help him. Al’s hard cock slipped into his ass once again, and his ass was burning.

"You are not going anywhere pretty boy, you are ours for the night, and no one will save you. You'll just have to hope that you live through it…" Al sneered at him while he thrust harder and faster in Dean's ass. Al didn’t mind the blood at all. He ignored it.

His throat was sore, his mouth hurt and his whole body was aching. He desperately wished that he would die. Dean couldn't bear it any longer.

One man after another climbed on him, and soon his mouth was covered with sticky cum.

He felt like a whore; they kept pushing into him, and their cum went deep into his ass. He was in excruciating pain, and it was his fault.

"You are doing good, pretty boy. Your ass can take anything I give it, and you took it like a man." Al told Dean. He let the remains of the cum drip from the young man’s mouth.

Time moved fast for him, He barely felt the thin blanket covering his ass, Dean felt the breathing of the men around him. He was exhausted, and his eyes were so heavy. He couldn't stay awake. He took a quick nap, until the cell door was opened. 

"Dean Winchester." He heard his name called.

"Dean," a voice whispered to him, "If you tell anyone of what occurred or who did this to you, you will see your loved ones cut in front of you, bleeding to death. And all of it – is your fault."

One guard opened the cell and went in, while another guard pulled his weapon out in any case.

"Do you understand, Dean?" Al asked him.

Dean nodded. If he kept his mouth shut, he could save lots of worthy people’s lives.

"Call for an ambulance!" one guard told another. He removed his own weapon, making sure that the thin blanket kept the young man covered.

He led Dean out of the cell, and locked it.

"Where's the damn ambulance?" the guard asked.

Dean looked at the floor hazily, feeling empty and worthless.

"Where's your father, boy?" the guard asked, not getting any response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come... Poor Dean...


End file.
